Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział LI
Już właśnie ksiądz Bartosz z Kłobucka skończył jedną mszę, a Jarosz, proboszcz kaliski, miał wkrótce wyjść z drugą i król wyszedł przed namiot, aby rozprostować nieco zmęczone klęczeniem kolana, gdy na spienionym koniu wpadł jak burza szlachcic Hanko Ostojczyk i nim z siodła zeskoczył, zakrzyknął: – Niemce, miłościwy panie, idą! Porwali się na te słowa rycerze, król zmienił się na twarzy, zamilkł przez mgnienie oka, po czym zawołał: – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! Gdzieś ich widział i ile chorągwi? – Widziałem jedną chorągiew przy Grunwaldzie – odpowiedział zdyszanym głosem Hanko – ale zza wzgórza kurzawa szła, jakby ich więcej ciągnęło! – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – powtórzył król. A wtem Witold, któremu za pierwszym słowem Hanki krew uderzyła do twarzy i oczy poczęły się żarzyć jak węgle – zwrócił się do dworzan i zawołał: – Odwołać drugą mszę i konia mi! Król zaś położył mu rękę na ramieniu i rzekł: – Jedź ty, bracie, a ja ostanę i drugiej mszy wysłucham. Więc Witold i Zyndram z Maszkowic wskoczyli na konie, lecz właśnie w chwili gdy zawrócili ku obozom, przyleciał drugi goniec, szlachcic Piotr Oksza z Włostowa, i z dala już począł krzyczeć: – Niemce! Niemce! Widziałem dwie chorągwie! – Na koń!! – ozwały się głosy między dworzany i rycerstwem. A jeszcze Piotr mówić nie przestał, gdy znów rozległ się tętent i przypadł trzeci goniec, a za nim czwarty, piąty i szósty: wszyscy widzieli chorągwie niemieckie, nadciągające w coraz większej liczbie. Nie było już wcale wątpliwości, że cała armia krzyżacka zastępuje drogę wojskom królewskim. Rycerze porozjeżdżali się w mgnieniu oka do swoich chorągwi. Z królem przy namiocie kaplicznym pozostała tylko garstka dworzan, księży i pachołków. Ale w tej chwili rozległ się dzwonek na znak, że proboszcz kaliski wychodzi z drugą mszą, więc Jagiełło wyciągnął ramiona, złożył pobożnie dłonie i wzniósłszy oczy ku niebu, wolnym krokiem udał się do namiotu. * Lecz gdy po skończonej mszy wyszedł znowu przed namiot, mógł już własnymi oczyma przekonać się, że prawdę mówili gońce, gdyż na krańcach wznoszącej się coraz bardziej ku górze, rozległej równiny zaczerniało coś, jak gdyby bór wyrósł nagle na pustych polach, a nad tym borem grała i mieniła się w słońcu tęcza chorągwiana. Jeszcze dalej, hen! za Grunwaldem i Tannenbergiem, wznosił się ku niebu olbrzymi obłok kurzawy. Król objął wzrokiem cały ten groźny widnokrąg, po czym zwróciwszy się do księdza podkanclerzego Mikołaja, zapytał: – Jakiego dziś patrona? – Dzień Rozesłania Apostołów – odrzekł ksiądz podkanclerzy. A król westchnął: – Więc dzień Apostołów będzie ostatnim życia dla wielu chrześcijan, którzy się dziś na tym polu zetrą. I wskazał ręką na szeroką, pustą równinę, na której w pośrodku tylko, w połowie drogi do Tannenberga, wznosiło się kilka odwiecznych dębów. Tymczasem jednak przyprowadzono mu konia, a w oddali ukazało się sześćdziesiąt kopii, które Zyndram z Maszkowic przysłał jako straż osoby królewskiej. * Straży królewskiej przywodził Aleksander, młodszy syn księcia na Płocku, a brat tego Ziemowita. który, szczególną "przemyślnością" do wojny obdarzon, zasiadał w radzie wojskowej. Drugie po nim miejsce trzymał litewski synowiec monarchy Zygmunt Korybut, młodzian wielkich nadziei i wielkich przeznaczeń, ale niespokojnego ducha. Między rycerstwem najsłynniejsi byli: Jaśko Mążyk z Dąbrowy, prawdziwy olbrzym, postawą niemal Paszkowi z Biskupic równy, a siłą niewiele samemu Zawiszy Czarnemu ustępujący, Żóława, baron czeski, drobny i chudy, ale sprawności niezmiernej, słynny na dworze czeskim i węgierskim z pojedynków, w których kilkunastu rycerzy rakuskich rozciągnął, i drugi Czech, Sokół, łucznik nad łuczniki, i Wielkopolanin Bieniasz Wierusz, i Piotr Mediolański, i bojarzyn litewski Sieńko z Pohosta, którego ojciec Piotr, jednej chorągwi smoleńskiej przywodził, i krewny króla, kniaź Fieduszko, i kniaź Jamont, a zresztą sami polscy rycerze, "wybrani z tysięców", którzy wszyscy zaprzysięgli do ostatniej krwi króla bronić i od wszelkiej wojennej przygody go osłaniać. Zaś bezpośrednio przy osobie królewskiej znajdował się ksiądz podkanclerzy Mikołaj i sekretarz Zbyszko z Oleśnicy, młodzieńczyk uczony, biegły w sztuce czytania i w piśmie, ale zarazem siłą do dzika podobny. Nad zbroją pana czuwali trzej giermkowie: Czajka z Nowego Dworu, Mikołaj z Morawicy i Daniłko Rusin, który dzierżył łuk i sajdak królewski. Dopełniało orszaku kilkunastu dworskich, którzy na ścigłych biegunach mieli z rozkazami do wojska latać. Giermkowie przybrali pana w świetną błyszczącą zbroję, po czym przywiedli mu również "wybranego z tysięców" cisawego rumaka, który parskał nozdrzami na dobrą wróżbę spod stalowego naczółka i napełniając rżeniem powietrze, przysiadał nieco jak ptak, który się chce zerwać do lotu. Król, gdy uczuł pod sobą konia, a w ręku kopię, zmienił się nagle. Smutek znikł mu z oblicza, małe czarne oczy poczęły błyskać, a na twarzy zjawiły się rumieńce; lecz była to chwila tylko, bo gdy ksiądz podkanclerzy począł go żegnać krzyżem, spoważniał znów i pochylił z pokorą przybraną w srebrzysty hełm głowę. * Tymczasem armia niemiecka, zstępując z wolna z wyniosłej równiny, minęła Grunwald, minęła Tannenberg i zatrzymała się w zupełnym bojowym szyku w połowie pola. Z dołu, z polskiego obozu, widać było doskonale groźną ławę olbrzymich, zakutych w żelazne zbroje koni i rycerzy. Bystrzejsze oczy odróżniały nawet dokładnie, o ile wiatr targający chorągwie na to pozwalał, rozmaite znaki na nich wyszyte, jako: krzyże, orły, gryfy, miecze, hełmy, baranki, głowy żubrów i niedźwiedzi. Stary Maćko i Zbyszko, którzy wojując poprzednio z Krzyżakami, znali ich wojska i herby, pokazywali swoim Sieradzanom dwie chorągwie mistrza, w których służył sam kwiat i dobór rycerstwa, i walną chorągiew całego Zakonu, której przewodził Fryderyk von Wallenrod, i potężną świętego Jerzego, z krzyżem czerwonym w polu białym, i wiele innych zakonnych. Nie znane im były jeno znaki różnych gości zagranicznych, których tysiące nadciągały ze wszystkich stron świata: z Rakuz, z Bawarii, ze Szwabii, ze Szwajcarii, ze słynnej z rycerstwa Burgundii, z bogatej Flandrii, ze słonecznej Francji, o której rycerzach opowiadał ongi Maćko, że nawet leżąc już na ziemi, jeszcze waleczne słowa mówią, z zamorskiej Anglii, ojczyzny celnych łuczników, i nawet z dalekiej Hiszpanii, gdzie wśród ustawicznych walk z Saracena–mi rozkwitło nad wszystkie inne kraje męstwo i honor. A zaś onej twardej szlachcie spod Sieradza, z Koniecpola, z Krześni, z Bogdańca, z Rogowa i Brzozowej jak również z innych ziem polskich poczęła burzyć się krew w żyłach na myśl, że za chwilę przyjdzie im się związać z Niemcami i całym tym świetnym rycerstwem. Twarze starszych stały się poważne i surowe, ci bowiem wiedzieli, jak ciężka i okrutna będzie to praca. Atoli serca młodych poczęły skowytać tak właśnie, jak skowyczą trzymane na uwięzi psy myśliwe, gdy z daleka dzikiego zwierza ujrzą. Więc niektórzy, ściskając silniej w garściach kopie, rękojeście mieczów i toporzyska, osadzali na zadach konie jakby do skoku, inni płonili się na twarzach, inni poczęli oddychać szybko, jakby stało im się nagle za ciasno w pancerzach. Doświadczeńsi jednak wojownicy uspokajali ich, mówiąc: "Nie minie was, a starczy dla każdego, daj Bóg, by nie było nadto". Lecz Krzyżacy, spoglądając z góry na lesistą nizinę, widzieli na krawędzi boru tylko kilkanaście polskich chorągwi i wcale nie byli pewni, czy to jest cała armia królewska. Wprawdzie na lewo, koło jeziora, widać było także szare gromady wojowników, a w kuszczach błyszczało coś na kształt grotów sulic, to jest lekkich dzid, których używali Litwini. Mógł to być jednak tylko znaczny podjazd polski. Dopiero zbiegowie ze zburzonego Gilgenburga, których kilkunastu sprowadzono przed mistrza, zaświadczyli, iż naprzeciw nich stoją wszystkie wojska polsko–litewskie. Lecz próżno mówili o ich potędze. Mistrz Ulryk nie chciał im wierzyć, gdyż od początku tej wojny wierzył tylko w to, co było mu na rękę i wróżyło niechybne zwycięstwo. Zwiadów i gońców nie rozsyłał, rozumiejąc, że i bez tego wszystkiego musi przyjść do walnej bitwy, a bitwa owa nie może zakończyć się inaczej, jeno straszliwą klęską nieprzyjaciela. Dumy w siłę, jakiej żaden z mistrzów nie wyprowadził dotąd w pole, lekceważył też przeciwnika, a gdy komtur gniewski, który na swoją rękę czynił wywiady, przedstawił mu, że jednak wojska Jagiełły są liczniejsze – odpowiadał: – Jakie tam wojska! Jeno z Polaki przyjdzie się nieco wysilić, a reszta, choćby ich było i najwięcej, pośledni to lud, lepszy do łyżki niż do oręża. I dążąc wszelkimi siłami do bitwy, zapłonął teraz wielką radością, gdy nagle znalazł się przed nieprzyjacielem i gdy widok walnej chorągwi całego Królestwa, ktorej czerwień spostrzeżono na ciemnym tle boru, nie pozwalał już dłużej wątpić, że tkwi przed nim główna armia. Ale na stojących pod lasem i w lesie Polaków nijak było Niemcom uderzać, gdyż rycerstwo straszne tylko było w czystym polu, nie lubiło zaś i nie umiało walczyć w gęstwinie drzewnej. Zebrano się więc na krótką naradę przy boku mistrza, jakim sposobem wywabić z zarośli nieprzyjaciela. – Na świętego Jerzego! – zawołał mistrz. – Dwie mile ujechaliśmy, nie spoczywając, i upał doskwiera, a ciała oblewają się nam potem pod zbroją. Nie będziemże tu czekali, póki nieprzyjacielowi nie spodoba się wystąpić w pole. A na to hrabia Wende, mąż poważny wiekiem i rozumem, rzekł: – Zaiste, już wyśmiewano tutaj moje słowa – i wyśmiewali je tacy, którzy bogdaj że umkną z tego pola, na którym ja polegnę (i tu spojrzał na Wernera von Tettingen) – ale wżdy powiem, co mi sumienie i miłość do Zakonu nakazuje. Nie serca brak Polakom, jeno, jako wiem, król do ostatka spodziewa się wysłanników pokoju. Werner von Tettingen nie odrzekł nic, tylko parsknął wzgardliwym śmiechem, ale i mistrzowi niemiłe były słowa Wendego, więc ozwał się: – Zali czas myśleć teraz o pokoju! Nad inną sprawą mamy radzić. – Czas zawsze na dzieło Boże – odrzekł von Wende. Lecz okrutny komtur człuchowski Henryk, który zaprzysiągł, że każe nosić przed sobą dwa nagie miecze, dopóki ich w polskiej krwi nie ubroczy – zwrócił do mistrza swe tłuste, spotniałe oblicze i zakrzyknął z gniewem okrutnym: – Milsza mi śmierć od hańby! i choćby sam jeden, tymi mieczami na całe wojsko polskie uderzę! Ulryk zmarszczył nieco brwi. – Przeciw posłuszeństwu mówisz – rzekł. A potem do komturów: – Radźcie jeno o tym, jak nieprzyjaciela z boru wyciągnąć. Więc różni różnie radzili, aż wreszcie podobało się i komtu–rom, i przedniejszym gościom rycerskim zdanie Gersdorfa, aby wysłał dwóch heroldów do króla z oznajmieniem, że mistrz przysyła mu dwa miecze i wyzywa Polaków na bój śmiertelny, jeśli zaś mało im pola, to ustąpi nieco z wojskiem, aby im go przyczynić. * Król zjechał właśnie z nadbrzeża jeziora i udał się na lewe skrzydło do polskich chorągwi, gdzie miał pasować całą gromadę rycerzy, gdy nagle dano mu znać, iż dwóch heroldów zjeżdża od krzyżackiego wojska. Serce Władysława zabiło nadzieją. – Nuże ze sprawiedliwym pokojem jadą! – Daj Bóg! – odrzekli duchowni. Król posłał po Witolda, ale ów zajęty już szykowaniem swych wojsk nie mógł przybyć, a tymczasem heroldowie, nie spiesząc się, zbliżali się do obozu. W jasnym świetle słońca widziano ich doskonale, podjeżdżających na ogromnych, pokrytych kropierzami koniach bojowych; jeden miał na tarczy cesarskiego czarnego orła na złotym polu, drugi, który był heroldem księcia szczecińskiego, gryfa na białym polu. Szeregi rozstąpiły się przed nimi, oni zaś, zsiadłszy z koni, stanęli po chwili przed wielkim królem i skłoniwszy nieco głowy dla okazania mu czci, tak odprawili swoje poselstwo: – Mistrz Ulryk – rzekł pierwszy herold – wzywa twój majestat, panie, i księcia Witolda na bitwę śmiertelną i aby męstwo wasze, którego wam widać brakuje, podniecić, śle wam te dwa nagie miecze. To rzekłszy, złożył miecze u stóp królewskich. Jaśko Mążyk z Dąbrowy wytłumaczył jego słowa królowi, ale ledwie skończył, wysunął się drugi herold z gryfem na tarczy i tak przemówił: – Mistrz Ulryk kazał wam też oznajmić, panie, iż jeśli skąpo wam pola do bitwy, to się z wojskami wam ustąpi, abyście nie gnuśnieli w zaroślach. Jaśko Mążyk znów przełożył jego słowa i nastała cisza, tylko w orszaku królewskim rycerze poczęli zgrzytać z cicha zębami na takie zuchwalstwo i zniewagę. Ostatnie nadzieje Jagiełły rozwiały się jak dym. Spodziewał się poselstwa zgody i pokoju, a tymczasem było to poselstwo pychy i wojny. Więc wzniósłszy załzawione oczy do góry, tak odrzekł: – Mieczów ci u nas dostatek, ale i te przyjmuję jako wróżbę zwycięstwa, którą mi sam Bóg przez wasze ręce zsyła. A pole bitwy On także wyznaczy. Do którego sprawiedliwości ninie się odwołuję, skargę na moją krzywdę i waszą nieprawość a pychę zanosząc – amen. I dwie wielkie łzy spłynęły mu po ogorzałych policzkach. Tymczasem głosy rycerskie w orszaku poczęły wołać: – Cofają się Niemce. Dają pole! Heroldowie odeszli i po chwili widziano ich znowu jadących pod górę na swych ogromnych koniach i błyszczących w świetle słonecznym od jedwabiów, które po wierzchu zbroi nosili. Wojska polskie wysunęły się z lasu i zarośli w składnym szyku bojowym. W przodku stał hufiec tak zwany "czelny", złożony z najstarszych rycerzy, za nim walny – a za walnym piechoty i lud najemny. Utworzyły się przez to między hufcami dwie długie ulice, po których przelatywał Zyndram z Maszko–wic i Witold. Ten ostatni bez hełmu na głowie, w świetnej zbroi, podobny do złowrogiej gwiazdy lub do gnanego wichrem płomienia. Rycerze nabierali tchu w piersi i osadzali się mocniej w siodłach. Bitwa miała tuż, tuż nastąpić. * Mistrz spoglądał tymczasem na wojska królewskie, które wysuwały się z boru. Patrzał długo na ich ogrom, na rozpostarte jakby u olbrzymiego ptaka skrzydła, na poruszaną wiatrem tęczę chorągwi i nagle serce mu się ścisnęło jakimś nieznanym, strasznym uczuciem. Może ujrzał oczyma duszy stosy trupów i rzeki krwi. Nie lękając się ludzi, może zląkł się Boga trzymającego już tam na wysokościach niebios szale zwycięstwa... Po raz pierwszy przyszło mu na myśl, jaki to okropny nastał dzień, i po raz pierwszy uczuł, jaką niezmierną odpowiedzialność wziął na swoje ramiona. Więc twarz mu pobladła, wargi poczęły drżeć, a z oczu puściły się obfite łzy. Komturowie ze zdziwieniem spoglądali na swego wodza. – Co wam jest, panie? – zapytał hrabia Wende. – Zaiste stosowna to do łez pora! – ozwał się okrutny Henryk, komtur człuchowski. A wielki komtur Kuno Lichtenstein wydął wargi i rzekł: – Otwarcie naganiam ci to, mistrzu, bo ci teraz podnosić serca rycerzy, nie zaś osłabiać przystoi. Zaprawdę, nie takiegośmy cię przedtem widywali. Lecz mistrzowi wbrew wszelkim wysiłkom spływały tak ciągle łzy na czarną brodę, jakby w nim płakał kto inny. Wreszcie pohamował się nieco i zwróciwszy surowe oczy na komturów, zawołał: – Do chorągwi! Więc skoczyli każdy do swojej, bo bardzo potężnie przemówił, a on wyciągnął rękę do giermka i rzekł: – Daj mi hełm. * Już serca w obu wojskach biły jak młoty, ale trąby nie dawały jeszcze znaku do boju. Nastała cięższa może od samej bitwy chwila oczekiwania. Na polu między Niemcami a armią królewską wznosiło się od strony Tannenberga kilka odwiecznych dębów, na które powłazili chłopi miejscowi, aby patrzeć na zapasy tych wojsk tak olbrzymich, jakich od niepamiętnych czasów świat nie widział. Lecz prócz tej jednej kępy całe to pole było puste, szare, przeraźliwe, do obumarłego stepu podobne. Chodził tylko po nim wiatr, a nad nim unosiła się cicho śmierć. Oczy rycerzy zwracały się mimo woli na tę złowrogą, milczącą równinę. Przelatujące po niebie chmury przesłaniały od czasu do czasu słońce, a wówczas padał na nią mrok śmiertelny. Wtem wstał wicher. Zaszumiał w lesie, oberwał tysiące liści, wpadł na pole, chwycił suche źdźbła traw, wzbił tumany kurzawy i poniósł je w oczy wojsk krzyżackich. W tej również chwili wstrząsnął powietrzem przeraźliwy głos rogów, krzywuł, piszczałek, i całe skrzydło litewskie zerwało się na kształt niezmiernego stada ptactwa do lotu. Poszli od razu wedle zwyczaju w skok. Konie, wyciągnąwszy szyje i potuliwszy uszy, rwały ze wszystkich sił przed siebie; jeźdźcy, wymachując mieczami i sulicami, lecieli z krzykiem okropnym przeciw lewemu skrzydłu Krzyżaków. Mistrz właśnie znajdował się przy nim. Wzruszenie jego już przeszło, a z oczu szły mu, zamiast łez, skry. Ujrzawszy więc rozpędzoną ćmę litewską, zwrócił się do Frydrycha Wallenroda, który na tej stronie dowodził, i rzekł: – Witold pierwszy wystąpił. Poczynajcieże i wy w imię Boże! I skinieniem prawicy ruszył czternaście chorągwi żelaznego rycerstwa. – Gott mit uns! – zakrzyknął Wallenrod. Chorągwie, zniżywszy kopie, poczęły z początku iść krokiem. Lecz równie jak skała stoczona z góry, spadając, coraz większego pędu nabiera, tak i one: z kroku przeszły w rysią, potem w cwał, i szły straszne, niepohamowane, jako lawina, która musi zetrzeć i zdruzgotać wszystko przed sobą. Ziemia jęczała i gięła się pod nimi. * Bitwa miała lada chwila rozciągnąć się i rozpalić na całej linii, więc polskie chorągwie poczęły śpiewać starą bojową pieśń świętego Wojciecha. Sto tysięcy pokrytych żelazem głów i sto tysięcy par oczu podniosło się ku niebu, a ze stu tysięcy piersi wyszedł jeden olbrzymi głos do grzmotu niebieskiego podobny: :Bogurodzica, dziewica, Bogiem sławiona Maryja! :Twego syna gospodzina, Matko zwolena, Maryja, :Zyszczy nam, spuści nam... Kiryjelejzon!... I wraz moc zstąpiła w ich kości, a serca stały się na śmierć gotowe. Była zaś taka niezmierna zwycięska siła w tych głosach i w tej pieśni, jakby naprawdę grzmoty poczęły się roztaczać po niebie. Zadrżały kopie w rękach rycerzy, zadrżały chorągwie i chorągiewki, zadrżało powietrze, zakolebały się gałęzie w boru, a zbudzone echa leśne jęły odzywać się w głębinach i wołać, i jakby powtarzać jeziorom i łęgom, i całej ziemi jak długa i szeroka: :Zyszczy nam, spuści nam. Kiryjelejzon!... A oni śpiewali dalej: :Twego dzielą krzciciela, bożycze, :Usłysz głosy, napełń myśli człowiecze, :Słysz modlitwę, jąż nosimy, :A dać raczy, jegoż prosimy, :A na świecie zbożny pobyt, :Po żywocie rajski przebyt. :Kiryjelejzon! Echo powtórzyło w odpowiedzi: "Kiryjelejzooon!" – a tymczasem na prawym skrzydle wrzała już bitwa zacięta i zbliżała się ku środkowi coraz bardziej. Łoskot, kwik koni, krzyki okropne mężów mieszały się z pieśnią. Ale chwilami krzyki cichły, jakby tym tam ludziom zbrakło tchu, i w jednej z takich przerw raz jeszcze można było dosłyszeć grzmiące głosy: :Adamie, ty Boży kmieciu, :Ty siedzisz u Boga w wiecu, :Domieściż twe dzieci, :Gdzie królują anieli! :Tam radość, :Tam miłość, :Tam widzenie Twórca, anielskie, bez końca... :Kiryjelejzon! I znów runęło echo po boru: "Kiryjelejzooon!" Krzyki na prawym skrzydle wzmogły się jeszcze, lecz nikt nie mógł ni widzieć, ni rozeznać, co się tam dzieje, albowiem mistrz Ulryk, który patrzył z góry na bitwę, stoczył w tej chwili pod wodzą Lichtensteina dwadzieścia chorągwi na Polaków. A zaś do polskiego hufca "czelnego", w którym stali najprzedniejsi rycerze, przypadł jak grom Zyndram z Maszkowic i ukazawszy ostrzem zbliżającą się chmurę Niemców, zakrzyknął tak donośnie, że aż konie poprzysiadały w pierwszym szeregu na zadach: – W nich! Bij! Więc rycerze, pochyliwszy się na karki końskie i wyciągnąwszy przed się włócznie, ruszyli. * Lecz Litwa ugięła się pod straszliwą nawałą Niemców. Pierwsze szeregi, najlepiej zbrojne, złożone z możniejszych bojarów, padły mostem na ziemię. Następne zwarły się z wściekłością z krzyżactwem, lecz żadne męstwo, żadna wytrwałość, żadna moc ludzka nie mogła ich od zguby i klęski uchronić. I jakże mogło być inaczej, gdy z jednej strony walczyło rycerstwo całkiem zakute w stalowe zbroje i na koniach stalą osłonionych, z drugiej lud, rosły wprawdzie i silny, ale na drobnych konikach i skórami jeno okryty?... Próżno też szukał uporny Litwin, jak do skóry niemieckiej się dobrać. Sulice, szable, ostrza oszczepów, pałki nasadzane krzemieniem lub gwoździami odbijały się tak o żelazne blachy jak o skałę lub jak o mury zamkowe. Ciężar ludzi i koni gniótł nieszczęsne Witoldowe zastępy, cięły ich miecze i topory, bodły i kruszyły kości berdysze, tratowały kopyta końskie. Kniaź Witold daremnie ciskał w tę paszczę śmierci coraz nowe watahy, daremny był upór, na nic zaciekłość, na nic pogarda śmierci i na nic rzeki krwi! Pierzchło naprzód tatarstwo, Besaraby, Wołochy, a wkrótce pękła ściana litewska i dziki popłoch ogarnął wszystkich wojowników. Większa część wojsk pierzchła w stronę jeziora Lubeń i za nią pognały główne siły niemieckie, czyniąc kośbę tak straszną, że całe pobrzeże pokryło się trupami. Druga atoli część wojsk Witoldowych, mniejsza, w której było trzy pułki smoleńskie, cofała się ku skrzydłu polskiemu, parta przez sześć chorągwi Niemców, a następnie i przez te, które wracały z pogoni. Lecz lepiej zbrojni Smoleńszczanie skuteczniejszy stawili też opór. Bitwa zmieniła się tu w rzeź. Potoki krwi okupowały każdy krok, każdą niemal piędź ziemi. Jeden z pułków smoleńskich wycięto niemal co do nogi. Dwa inne broniły się z rozpaczą i wściekłością. Lecz zwycięskich Niemców nic już nie mogło powstrzymać. Niektóre ich chorągwie ogarnął jakby szał bojowy. Pojedynczy rycerze, bodąc ostrogami i wspinając rumaki, rzucali się na oślep ze wzniesionym toporem lub mieczem w największą gęstwinę nieprzyjaciół. Cięcia ich mieczów i berdyszów stały się niemal nadludzkie, cała zaś ława, prąc i miażdżąc konie i rycerzy smoleńskich, przyszła na koniec w bok czelnemu i walnemu hufcowi polskiemu, albowiem oba od godziny już przeszło zmagały się z Niemcami, którym Kuno Lichtenstein przywodził. * Nie poszło tu tak łatwo Kunonowi, gdyż większa była równość broni i koni, a jednakie ćwiczenia rycerskie. Wsparły nawet Niemców "drzewa" polskie i odrzuciły ich w tył, zwłaszcza że pierwsze uderzyły w nich trzy straszne chorągwie: krakowska, gończa pod Jędrkiem z Brochocic i nadworna, której Powała z Taczewa przewodził. Jednakże bitwa rozgorzała najprzeraźliwsza dopiero wówczas, gdy po strzaskaniu kopij chwycono za miecze i topory. Tarcza uderzała wówczas o tarczę, mąż zwierał się z mężem, padały konie, przewracały się znaki, pękały pod uderzeniem brzeszczotów i obuchów hełmy, naramienniki, pancerze, oblewało się krwią żelazo, walili się z siodeł na kształt podciętych sosen witezie. Ci z rycerzy krzyżackich, którzy już pod Wilnem zaznali bitew z Polakami, wiedzieli Jaki to "nieużyty" i "natarczywy" jest ten lud, lecz nowaków i gości zagranicznych ogarnęło zrazu podobne do strachu zdumienie. Niejeden też wstrzymywał mimo woli koma, spoglądał przed się niepewnie i nim się namyślił, co czynić, ginął pod ciosem polskiej prawicy. I równie jak grad sypie się niemiłosiernie z miedzianej chmury na łan żyta, tak gęsto sypały się ciosy okrutne i biły miecze, biły oksze, biły topory, biły bez tchu i miłosierdzia, dźwięczały jak w kuźniach żelazne blachy, śmierć gasiła niby wicher żywoty, jęki rwały się z piersi, gasły oczy, a zbielałe młodzieńcze głowy pogrążały się w noc wiekuistą. Leciały w górę skry skrzesane żelazem, złamki drzewców, proporce, pióra strusie i pawie. Kopyta rumaków obsuwały się po krwawych leżących na ziemi pancerzach i trupach końskich. Kto padł ranny, tego miażdżyły podkowy. Lecz żaden jeszcze nie padł z przedniej szych rycerzy polskich i szli przed się w zgiełku i ciasnocie, wykrzykując imiona swych patronów lub zawołania rodowe, jak idzie ogień po suchym stepie, który pożera krze i trawy. Pierwszy tam Lis z Targowiska porwał mężnego komtura z Osterody, Gamrata, któren straciwszy tarczę, zwinął w kłąb swój biały płaszcz koło ramienia i płaszczem się od ciosów zasłaniał. Ostrzem miecza przeciął Lis płaszcz i naramiennik, odwalił od pachy ramię, drugim zaś pchnięciem przebił brzuch, aż ostrze w kość pacierzową zgrzytnęło. Krzyknęli z trwogi na widok śmierci wodza ludzie z Osterody, lecz Lis rzucił się między nich jak orzeł między żurawie, a gdy Staszko z Charbimowic i Domarat z Kobylan skoczyli mu na pomoc, poczęli ich we trzech łuskać okropnie, tak jak niedźwiedzie łuszczą strąki, gdy się na pole zasiane młodym grochem dostaną. Tamże Paszko Złodziej z Biskupic zabił sławnego brata Kun–ca Adelsbacha. Kunc, gdy ujrzał przed sobą wielkoluda z krwawym toporem w dłoni, na którym wraz z krwią przylepły kudły ludzkie, zląkł się w sercu i chciał się oddać w niewolę. Ale Paszko, nie dosłyszawszy go wśród wrzawy, podniósł się w strzemionach i rozciął mu głowę wraz ze stalowym hełmem, jakby ktoś rozciął jabłko na dwoje. Wraz potem zgasił Locha z Meklemburgii i Klingensteina, i Szwaba Helmsdorfa z możnego hrabiowskiego rodu, i Limpacha spod Moguncji, i Nachterwitza też z Moguncji, aż wreszcie poczęli się cofać przed nim przerażeni Niemcy, w lewo i w prawo, on zaś bił w nich jak w walącą się ścianę i co chwila widziano go, jak wznosił się do cięcia na siodle, po czym widziano błysk topora i hełm niemiecki zapadający się w dół między konie. Tamże potężny Jędrzej z Brochocic, złamawszy miecz na głowie rycerza, który miał sowę na tarczy i przyłbicę w kształt sowiej głowy wykutą, chwycił go za ramię, skruszył je i wydarłszy mu brzeszczot, zaraz go nim życia pozbawił. On również młodego rycerza Dynheima wziął w niewolę, którego widząc bez hełmu, pożałował zabijać, gdyż ów prawie był dzieckiem jeszcze i dziecinnymi nań spoglądał oczyma. Rzucił go tedy Andrzej giermkom swoim, nie odgadując, że zięcia sobie bierze, albowiem rycerzyk ten córkę jego wziął później za żonę i na zawsze w Polsce pozostał. Natarli atoli teraz ze wściekłością Niemcy, chcąc odbić młodego Dynheima, który z możnego rodu grafów nadreńskich pochodził, lecz przedchorągiewni rycerze: Sumik z Nadbroża i dwaj bracia z Płomykowa, i Dobko z Ochwia, i Zych Pikna, osadzili ich na miejscu, jak lew osadza byka, i odepchnęli ku chorągwi świętego Jerzego, szerząc wśród nich zgubę i zniszczenie. Zaś z rycerskimi gośćmi starła się chorągiew królewska nadworna, której Ciołek z Żelechowa przywodził. Tam Powała z Ta–czewa siłą nadludzką mający obalał ludzi i konie, kruszył żelazne hełmy jak skorupy jaj, bił sam jeden w całe gromady, a obok niego szli Leszko z Goraja, drugi Powała z Wyhucza i Mści sław ze Skrzynna, i dwóch Czechów: Sokół i Zbysławek. Długo toczyła się tu walka, gdyż na tę jedną chorągiew uderzyły trzy niemieckie, lecz gdy dwudziesta siódma Jaśka z Tarnowa przyszła w pomoc, siły zrównały się mniej więcej i odrzucono Niemców prawie na pół strzelania z kuszy od miejsca, w którym nastąpiło pierwsze spotkanie. Lecz jeszcze dalej odrzuciła ich wielka krakowska chorągiew, której sam Zyndram przywodził, a na czele między przedchorągiewnymi szedł najstraszniejszy ze wszystkich Polaków Zawisza Czarny herbu Sulima. W pobok walczyli: brat jego Farurej i Florian Jelitczyk z Korytnicy, i Skarbek z Gór, i właśnie ów sławny Lis z Targowiska, i Paszko Złodziej, i Jan Nałęcz, i Stach z Charbimowic. Pod okropną ręką Zawiszy ginęli bitni mężowie, jakby w tej czarnej zbroi sama śmierć szła im naprzeciw, on zaś walczył z namarszczoną brwią i ściśniętymi nozdrzami, spokojny, uważny, jakby zwykłą odbywał robotę; czasem równo poruszał tarczą, odbijał cios, lecz każdemu błyskowi jego miecza odpowiadał krzyk straszny porażonego męża, a on nie oglądał się nawet i szedł, pracując, naprzód jak czarna chmura, z której co chwila piorun wypada. Poznańska chorągiew, mająca w znaku orła bez korony, walczyła też na śmierć i życie, a arcybiskupia i trzy mazowieckie szły z nią w zawody. Ale i wszystkie inne przesadzały się wzajem w zawziętości i natarczywym męstwie. W sieradzkiej młody Zbyszko z Bogdańca rzucał się jak dzik w najgęstsze tłumy, zaś przy boku jego szedł stary, straszny Maćko, walcząc rozważnie, jak walczy wilk, który inaczej niż na śmierć nie ukąsi. Szukał on wszędy oczyma Kunona Lichtensteina, ale nie mogąc go w tłoku dostrzec, upatrywał tymczasem innych, takich, którzy świetniejsze mieli na sobie stroje, i nieszczęsny był każdy rycerz, któremu się z nim potkać przyszło. Niedaleko od obu rycerzy bogdanieckich ciskał się nieznośnie złowrogi Cztan z Rogowa. Po pierwszym spotkaniu rozbito mu hełm, więc walczył teraz z gołą głową, strasząc swą zakrwawioną włochatą twarzą Niemców, którym się zdało, że nie człowieka, ale jakąś poczwarę leśną mają przed sobą. Jednakże setki, a potem tysiące rycerzy zaległy z obu stron ziemię, aż wreszcie pod razami zaciekłych Polaków poczęła się chwiać niemiecka nawała, gdy wtem zaszło coś takiego, co losy całej bitwy mogło w jednej chwili przeważyć. Oto wracając z pogoni za Litwą, rozgorzałe i upojone zwycięstwem chorągwie niemieckie uderzyły w bok polskiego skrzydła. Sądząc, że wszystkie wojska królewskie już rozbite i bitwa stanowczo wygrana, wracały one w wielkich, bezładnych gromadach z krzykiem i śpiewaniem, gdy nagle ujrzały przed sobą srogą rzeź i Polaków prawie już zwycięskich, ogarniających zastępy niemieckie. Więc Krzyżacy, zniżając głowy, spoglądali ze zdumieniem przez kraty przyłbic na to, co się dzieje, a potem, jak który stał, wbijał koniowi ostrogi w boki i puszczał się w zamęt bojowy. I tak gromada uderzała po gromadzie, aż wkrótce tysiące ich zwaliły się na znużone walką chorągwie polskie. Krzyknęli Niemcy radośnie, widząc przybywającą pomoc, i z nowym zapałem poczęli bić Polaków. Okropna bitwa zawrzała na całej linii, ziemia spłynęła potokami krwi, zachmurzyło się niebo i odezwały się głuche grzmoty, jakby sam Bóg chciał mieszać się między walczących. Lecz zwycięstwo poczęło chylić się ku Niemcom... Już, już zaczynała się zamieszka w ławie polskiej, już rozszalałe w boju zastępy krzyżackie poczęły jednym głosem śpiewać pieśń tryumfu: :Christ ist erstanden!... ................................................................. A wtem stało się coś jeszcze okropniejszego. Oto jeden leżący na ziemi Krzyżak rozpruł nożem brzuch konia, na którym siedział Marcin z Wrocimowic trzymający wielką, świętą dla wszystkich wojsk chorągiew krakowską z orłem w koronie. Rumak i jeździec zwalili się nagle, a wraz z nimi zachwiała się i padła chorągiew. W jednej chwili setki żelaznych ramion wyciągnęło się po nią, a ze wszystkich piersi niemieckich wyrwał się ryk radości. Zdało im się, że to koniec, że strach i popłoch ogarną teraz Polaków, że przychodzi czas klęski, mordu i rzezi, że już uciekających tylko przyjdzie im ścigać i wycinać. Ale oto właśnie czekał ich straszny i krwawy zawód. Krzyknęły wprawdzie z rozpaczą jak jeden mąż wojska polskie na widok upadającej chorągwi, lecz w tym krzyku i w tej rozpaczy był nie strach, ale wściekłość. Rzekłbyś, żywy ogień spadł na pancerze. Rzucili się jak lwy rozżarte ku miejscu najstraszniejsi mężowie z obu armii i rzekłbyś, burza rozpętała się koło chorągwi. Ludzie i konie zbili się w jeden wir potworny, a w tym wirze śmigały ramiona, szczękały miecze, warczały topory, zgrzytała stal o żelazo, łomot, jęki, dziki wrzask wyrzynanych mężów zlały się w jeden przeokropny głos, taki, jakby potępieńcy odezwali się nagle z głębi piekła. Wstała kurzawa, a z niej wypadły tylko oślepłe z przerażenia konie bez jeźdźców, z krwawymi oczyma i rozwianą dziko grzywą. Lecz trwało to krótko. Ni jeden Niemiec nie wyszedł żywy z tej burzy i po chwili powiała znów nad polskimi zastępami odbita chorągiew. Wiatr poruszył ją, rozwinął i rozkwitła wspaniale jak olbrzymi kwiat, jako znak nadziei i jako znak gniewu Bożego dla Niemców, a zwycięstwa dla polskich rycerzy. Całe wojsko powitało ją okrzykiem tryumfu i uderzyło z taką zapamiętałością w Niemców, jakby każdej chorągwi przybyło w dwójnasób sił i żołnierzy. A Niemcy, bici bez miłosierdzia, bez wytchnienia, bez takiej nawet przerwy, jakiej piersiom trzeba dla złapania oddechu, parci ze wszystkich stron, naciskani, rażeni nieubłaganie ciosami mieczów, siekier, toporów, maczug, poczęli znów chwiać się i ustępować. Tu i owdzie ozwały się głosy o litość. Tu i owdzie wypadał ze skrzętu jakiś zagraniczny rycerz z twarzą zbielałą ze strachu i zdumienia i uciekał w zapamiętaniu, gdzie go niósł niemniej przerażony rumak. Większość białych płaszczów, które na zbrojach nosili bracia zakonni, leżała już na ziemi. Więc ciężki niepokój ogarnął serca przywódców krzyżackich, gdyż zrozumieli, że cały ich ratunek tylko w mistrzu, który dotychczas w pogotowiu stał na czele szesnastu odwodowych chorągwi. On zaś, patrząc z góry na bitwę, zrozumiał także, że chwila nadeszła, i ruszył swe żelazne hufce, tak jak wicher porusza ciężką, niosącą klęskę chmurę gradową. Lecz wcześniej jeszcze, przed trzecią linią polską, która dotąd nie brała udziału w boju, zjawił się na rozhukanym rumaku, czuwający nad wszystkim i baczny na przebieg bitwy, Zyndram z Maszkowic. Stało tam wśród polskiej piechoty kilka rot zaciężnych Czechów. Jedna z nich zachwiała się jeszcze przed spotkaniem, ale zawstydzona w porę, została na miejscu i rzuciwszy swego dowódcę, płonęła teraz żądzą bitwy, aby wynagrodzić męstwem chwilową słabość. Lecz główne siły składały pułki polskie, złożone z konnych, ale nie pancernych, ubogich włodyków, z piechot miejskich i najliczniejszych kmiecych, zbrojnych w rohatyny, w ciężkie oszczepy i w kosy, osadzone sztorcem na drągach. – Gotuj się! gotuj! – wołał ogromnym głosem Zyndram z Maszkowic, przelatując jak błyskawica wzdłuż szeregów. – Gotuj się! – powtórzyli mniejsi przywódcy. Więc kmiecie, zrozumiawszy, że przychodzi na nich czas, po–opierali drągi od dzid, cepów i kos o ziemię i przeżegnawszy się krzyżem świętym, poczęli popluwać w pracowite, ogromne dłonie. I dało się słyszeć przez całą linię to złowrogie popluwanie, po czym chwycił każdy broń i nabrał tchu. W tej chwili przyleciał do Zyndrama pachołek z rozkazem od króla i szepnął mu coś zdyszanym głosem do ucha, a on, zwróciwszy się do piechurów, machnął mieczem i zakrzyknął: – Naprzód! – Naprzód! ławą! równo! –rozległy się wołania przywódców. – Bywaj! Na psubraty! W nich! Ruszyli. By zaś iść krokiem równym i nie łamać szeregów, poczęli wszyscy razem powtarzać: – Zdro – waś – Ma – ry –ja – Łas – kiś – peł – na – Pan – z To – bą!... I szli jak powódź. Szły pułki najemne i pachołkowie miejscy, kmiecie z Małopolski i Wielkopolski i Ślązacy, którzy przed wojną schronili się do Królestwa, i Mazury spod Ełku, którzy od Krzyżaków uciekli. Zajaśniało i rozbłysło od grotów na oszczepach i od kos całe pole. Aż doszli. – Bij! – zakrzyknęli dowódcy – Uch! I stęknął każdy jako krzepki drwal, gdy się pierwszy raz toporem zamachnie, a potem jął walić, ile mu sił i pary w piersiach starczyło. Wrzask i krzyki wzbiły się aż ku niebiosom. * Król, który z wyniosłego miejsca zawiadował całą bitwą, rozsyłał pachołków i aż ochrypł od dawania rozkazów, gdy ujrzał wreszcie, że już wszystkie wojska pracują, począł i sam rwać się do boju. Nie puszczali go dworzanie, bojąc się o świętą osobę pańską. Żóława chwycił za cugle konia i choć król uderzył go włócznią po ręku, nie puścił. Inni zastąpili też drogę, prosząc, błagając i przedstawiając, że i tak losów bitwy nie przeważą. A tyczasem największe niebezpieczeństwo zawisło nagle nad królem i nad całym jego orszakiem. Oto mistrz, idąc za przykładem tych, którzy wrócili po rozgromie Litwy, i chcąc także zajechać z boku Polakom, zatoczył koło, skutkiem czego jego szesnaście wyborowych chorągwi musiało przechodzić właśnie nie opodal wzgórza, na którym stał Władysław Jagiełło. Spostrzeżono wraz niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie było czasu się cofać. Zwinięto tylko znak królewski, a jednocześnie pisarz królewski Zbigniew z Oleśnicy skoczył co siły w koniu do najbliższej chorągwi, która gotowała się właśnie na przyjęcie nieprzyjaciela, a której rycerz Mikołaj Kiełbasa przywodził. – Król w obierzy. Na pomoc! – zawołał Zbigniew. Lecz Kiełbasa, straciwszy poprzednio hełm, zerwał całą mokrą od potu i pokrwawioną myckę z głowy i pokazując ją gońcowi, zakrzyknął z gniewem okrutnym: – Patrz, jeśli tu próżnujem! Szalony! Zali nie widzisz, że na nas idzie ta chmura i że właśnie naprowadzilibyśmy ją na króla; za czym ruszaj precz, bo cię tu mieczem przebodę. I niepomny, z kim mówi, zziajany, uniesion gniewem, zmierzył się istotnie na gońca, ów zaś, widząc z kim sprawa, a co większa, że stary wojownik ma słuszność, skoczył na powrót do króla i powtórzył mu, co usłyszał. Więc straż królewska murem wysunęła się naprzód, aby pana piersiami zasłonić. Tym razem jednak król nie dał się powstrzymać i stanął w pierwszym szeregu. Lecz ledwie się ustawili, chorągwie niemieckie były już tak blisko, że herby na tarczach można było doskonale odróżnić. Widok ich dreszczem mógł przejąć najodważniejsze serca, był to bowiem sam kwiat i wybór rycerstwa. Przybrani w świetne zbroje, na ogromnych jak tury koniach, nie uznojeni w boju, w którym dotychczas nie brali udziału, wypoczęci, szli jak huragan z tętentem, z hukiem, z szumem chorągwi i chorągiewek, a sam wielki mistrz leciał przed nimi w białym szerokim płaszczu, który rozpuszczony na wiatr wyglądał jak olbrzymie skrzydła orła. Mistrz minął już orszak królewski i biegł ku głównej bitwie, bo co mu tam znaczyła jakaś garstka rycerzy stojących na uboczu, między którą nie domyślał się i nie rozpoznał króla! Ale spod jednej chorągwi oderwał się olbrzymi Niemiec i czy to poznawszy Jagiełłę, czy też znęcony srebrzystą zbroją królewską, czy wreszcie chcąc popisać się odwagą rycerską, schylił głowę, wyciągnął kopię i skoczył wprost na króla. Król zaś spiął ostrogami konia i nim go zdołano zatrzymać, skoczył także ku niemu. I byliby się niechybnie starli śmiertelnie, gdyby nie ten sam Zbigniew z Oleśnicy, młody sekretarz królewski, zarówno biegły w łacinie, jak i w rycerskim rzemiośle. Ten, mając ziomek kopii w ręku, zajechał Niemca z boku i grzmotnąwszy go w łeb, skruszył mu hełm i zwalił na ziemię. "W tej chwili sam król uderzył go ostrzem w odkryte czoło i własną ręką zabić go raczył". Tak zginął sławny rycerz niemiecki, Dypold Kikieritz von Dieber. Konia jego pochwycił kniaź Jamont, a on sam leżał śmiertelnie porażon, w swej białej jace na stalowej zbroi i w pozłocistym pasie. Oczy zaszły mu bielmem, lecz nogi kopały jeszcze czas jakiś ziemię, póki największa ludzka uspokoicielka, śmierć, nie pokryła mu nocą głowy i nie uspokoiła go na zawsze. Skoczyli rycerze spod chełmińskiej chorągwi, chcąc pomścić śmierć towarzysza, lecz sam mistrz zabiegł im drogę i krzycząc: Herum! herum! – zaganiał ich tam, gdzie miały rozstrzygnąć się losy tego krwawego dnia, to jest do głównej bitwy. I znów zdarzyła się rzecz dziwna. Oto najbliżej od pola stojący Mikołaj Kiełbasa poznał wprawdzie nieprzyjaciół, ale w kurzawie nie poznały ich inne polskie chorągwie i myśląc, że to Litwa wraca do boju, nie pośpieszyły na ich przyjęcie. Dopiero wyskoczył Dobko z Oleśnicy naprzeciw pędzącego w przedzie wielkiego mistrza i poznał go po płaszczu, po tarczy i po złotym wielkim relikwiarzu, który on nosił na piersiach, na pancerzu. Ale nie śmiał uderzyć kopią polski rycerz w relikwiarz, choć niezmiernie siłą mistrza przewyższał, więc ów podbił mu ostrze do góry, zranił nieco konia, po czym, minąwszy się, zatoczyli koło i rozbiegli się, każdy ku swoim. – Niemce! Sam mistrz! – zakrzyknął Dobko. Usłyszawszy to, kopnęły się z miejsca największym pędem ku wrogom chorągwie polskie. Pierwszy uderzył ze swymi Mikołaj Kiełbasa i znów rozgorzała bitwa. Lecz czy to, że rycerstwo ziemi chełmińskiej, między którymi wielu było ludzi polskiej krwi, nie uderzyło szczerze, czy też, że zaciekłości Polaków nic już nie mogło powstrzymać, dość że ten nowy napad nie wywarł takiego skutku, jakiego się mistrz spodziewał. Zdawało mu się bowiem, że to będzie ostatni cios zadany potędze królewskiej, a tymczasem spostrzegł wkrótce, że to Polacy prą, idą naprzód, biją, rażą, biorą jakoby w żelazne cęgi te hufce, a jego rycerstwo raczej się broni, niż naciera. Próżno zachęcał głosem, próżno zapędzał mieczem w bój. Bronili się wprawdzie i bronili mocno, ale nie było w nich ni tego rozmachu, ni tego zapału, który porywa wojska zwycięskie i którym rozgorzały serca polskie. W zbrojach potłuczonych, we krwi, w ranach, z poszczerbioną bronią, bez głosu w piersi, rwali się jednak w zapamiętaniu polscy rycerze ku najgęstszym kupom Niemców, a ci poczęli to zdzierać konie, to oglądać się za siebie, jakby chcąc wiedzieć, czy nie zamknęły się jeszcze te żelazne cęgi, które obejmowały ich coraz okropniej, i ustępowali z wolna, ale ciągle, jakby pragnąc wydostać się nieznacznie z morderczego skrętu. A wtem od strony lasu zagrzmiały naraz nowe okrzyki. To właśnie Zyndram wprowadził i puścił kmieciów do boju. Zazgrzytały wnet po żelazie kosy, zagrzmiały pod cepami pancerze, trup jął padać coraz gęstszy, krew lała się strumieniem na zdeptaną ziemię i bitwa stała się jak jeden płomień niezmierny, gdyż Niemcy, poznawszy, że tylko w mieczu ratunek, poczęli się bronić rozpaczliwie. * I zmagali się tak jeszcze w niepewności zwycięstwa, dopóki olbrzymie kłęby kurzawy nie wzbiły się niespodzianie po prawej stronie bitwy. – Litwa wraca! – huknęły radośnie głosy polskie. I odgadli. Litwa, którą łatwiej było rozbić niż zwyciężyć, wracała teraz i z wrzawą nieludzką pędziła jak wicher na swych ścigłych koniach do boju. Wówczas kilku komturów, a na ich czele Wemer von Tettingen, przyskoczyło do mistrza. – Ratuj się, panie! – wołał pobladłymi usty komtur Elbląga. –Ratuj siebie i Zakon, póki się koło nie zawrze. Ale rycerski Ulryk spojrzał na niego ponuro i wzniósłszy rękę ku niebu, zawołał: – Nie daj Bóg, abym ja opuścił to pole, na którym tylu mężnych poległo! Nie daj Bóg! I krzyknąwszy na ludzi, aby szli za nim, rzucił się w war bitwy. Nadbiegła tymczasem Litwa i stał się taki zamęt, taki wir i kotłowanie, że oko ludzkie nic już w nich rozróżnić nie mogło. Mistrz, uderzon ostrzem litewskiej sulicy w usta i dwukrotnie raniony w twarz, odbijał przez jakiś czas mdlejącą prawicą ciosy; wreszcie, pchnięty rohatyną w szyję, zwalił się jak dąb na ziemię. Mrowie przybranych w skóry wojowników pokryło go zupełnie. * Wemer Tettingen z kilku chorągwiami pierzchł, lecz naokół wszystkich pozostałych chorągwi zamknęło się żelazne koło wojsk królewskich. Bitwa zmieniła się w rzeź i w klęskę krzyżacką tak niesłychaną, że w całych dziejach ludzkich mało zdarzyło się podobnych. Nigdy też w czasach chrześcijańskich, od walki Rzymian i Gotów z Attylą i Karła Młota z Arabami, nie walczyły z sobą wojska tak potężne. Ale teraz jedno z nich leżało już po większej części jak zżęty łan zboża. Poddały się te chorągwie, które ostatnie wprowadził do boju mistrz. Chełmińczycy pozatykali w ziemię proporce. Inni niemieccy rycerze pozeskakiwali z koni na znak, że chcą iść w niewolę, i poklękali na obluzganej krwią ziemi. Cała chorągiew świętego Jerzego, pod którą służyli goście zagraniczni, uczyniła razem ze swym dowódcą to samo. * Lecz bitwa trwała jeszcze, albowiem wiele chorągwi krzyżackich wolało umierać niż błagać o litość i o niewolę. Zbili się teraz Niemcy wedle swego wojennego zwyczaju w ogromne kolisko i bronili się tak, jak broni się stado dzików, gdy je gromady wilków otoczą. Pierścień polsko–litewski opasał owo kolisko, jak wąż opasuje ciało byka, i zacieśniał się coraz bardziej. I znów śmigały ramiona, grzmiały cepy, zgrzytały kosy, cięły miecze, bodły oszczepy, chlastały topory i oksze. Wycinano Niemców jak bór, a oni marli w milczeniu, posępni, ogromni, nieustraszeni. Niektórzy, popodnosiwszy przyłbice, żegnali się z sobą, dając sobie ostatni przed śmiercią pocałunek; niektórzy rzucali się na oślep w ukrop bojowy jakby zdjęci szaleństwem, inni walczyli jak przez sen, inni na koniec mordowali się sami, wbijając sobie w gardło mizerykordię lub porzuciwszy naszyjniki, zwracali się do towarzyszów z prośbą: "Pchnij!" Zaciekłość polska rozbiła wkrótce wielkie kolisko na kilkanaście mniejszych kup i wtedy znów łatwiej było wymykać się pojedynczym rycerzom. Ale w ogóle i te rozbite gromady biły się ze wściekłością i rozpaczą. Mało kto klękał, prosząc o litość, a gdy straszny zapęd Polaków rozpłoszył wreszcie i mniejsze kupy, nawet pojedynczy rycerze nie chcieli oddawać się żywcem w ręce zwycięzców. Dzień był dla Zakonu i dla wszystkiego zachodniego rycerstwa największej klęski, ale i chwały największej. Pod olbrzymim Arnoldem von Baden otoczonym przez piechotę kmiecą utworzył się wał polskich trupów, on zaś, potężny i niezwalczony, stał nad nim, jak stoi słup graniczny wkopany na wzgórzu, i kto zbliżył się do niego na długość miecza, marł jakby piorunem rażony. Najechał go wreszcie sam Zawisza Czarny Sulimczyk, lecz widząc rycerza bez konia i nie chcąc przeciw rycerskiemu prawu z tyłu nań uderzać, zeskoczył także z rumaka i począł nań wołać z daleka: – Zwróć, Niemcze, głowę i poddaj się alibo spotkaj ze mną! A Arnold zwrócił się i poznawszy Zawiszę po czarnej zbroi i po Sulimie na tarczy, rzekł sobie w duszy: "Śmierć idzie i moja godzina wybiła, albowiem jemu nikt nie odejmie się żywy. Gdybym jednakże go zwyciężył, zyskałbym chwałę nieśmiertelną, a może i życie ocalił". To rzekłszy, skoczył ku niemu i starli się jak dwie burze na ziemi trupami zasłanej. Lecz Zawisza tak okrutnie siłą nad wszystkimi górował, że nieszczęśni to byli rodzice, których dzieciom wypadło się z nim spotkać w boju. Jakoż pod cięciem jego miecza pękła kuta w Malborgu tarcza, pękł jak gliniany garnek stalowy hełm i mężny Arnold padł z rozciętą na dwoje głową... * Henryk, komtur człuchowski, ten sam najzawziętszy wróg polskiego plemienia, który zaprzysiągł, że póty dwa miecze każe przed sobą nosić, póki obu w krwi polskiej nie ubroczy, wymykał się teraz chyłkiem z pola, jako lis wymyka się z otoczonego przez myśliwców ostępu, gdy wtem zajechał mu drogę Zbyszko z Bogdańca. Krzyknął komtur, widząc nad sobą wzniesiony brzeszczot: Erbarme dich meiner! (oszczędź mnie) – i złożył z przestrachu ręce, co usłyszawszy, młody rycerz nie zdołał już wprawdzie wstrzymać ręki i rozmachu, ale zdołał jeszcze przekręcić miecz i płazem tylko w spasły, spotniały pysk komtura uderzył. I rzucił go potem swemu giermkowi, który założywszy mu powróz na szyję, powlókł go jak wołu tam, dokąd spędzano wszystkich jeńców krzyżackich. A stary Maćko szukał wciąż na krwawym pobojowisku Kunona Lichtensteina – i szczęsny we wszystkim dnia tego los dla Polaków wydał go wreszcie w jego ręce w zaroślach, w których przytaiła się garść uchodzących ze strasznego pogromu rycerzy. Blask słońca, który odbił się w zbrojach, zdradził ich obecność przed pościgiem. Padli wraz wszyscy na kolana i poddali się natychmiast, lecz Maćko, dowiedziawszy się, iż wielki komtur Zakonu znajduje się między jeńcami, kazał go stawić przed sobą i zdjąwszy hełm z głowy, zapytał: – Kunonie Lichtensteinie, zali poznajesz mnie? A on zmarszczył brwi i utkwiwszy oczy w oblicze Maćka, rzekł po chwili: – Widziałem cię na dworze w Płocku. – Nie – odpowiedział Maćko – widziałeś mnie przedtem. Widziałeś mnie w Krakowie, gdym cię błagał o życie mego bratanka, który za nierozważny napad na ciebie na utratę gardła był skazan. Wówczas to ślubowałem Bogu i zaprzysiągłem na rycerską cześć, iż cię odnajdę i spotkam się z tobą śmiertelnie. – Wiem – odparł Lichtenstein i wydął dumnie usta, chociaż zarazem pobladł mocno – ale jeńcem twoim teraz jestem i zhańbiłbyś się, gdybyś miecz na mnie podniósł. Na to twarz Maćka ściągnęła się złowrogo i stała się zupełnie do paszczy wilczej podobna. – Kunonie Lichtenstein – rzekł – miecza na bezbronnego nie wzniosę, ale to ci powiadam, że jeśli mi walki odmówisz, tedy cię każę jak psa na powrozie powiesić. – Nie mam wyboru, stawaj! – zawołał wielki komtur. – Na śmierć, nie na niewolę – zastrzegł raz jeszcze Maćko. – Na śmierć. I po chwili starli się z sobą wobec niemieckich i polskich rycerzy. Młodszy i zręczniejszy był Kunon, lecz Maćko tak dalece siłą rąk i nóg przeciwnika przewyższał, że w mgnieniu oka obalił go na ziemię i kolanem brzuch mu przycisnął. Oczy komtura wyszły z przerażenia na wierzch. – Daruj! –jęknął, wyrzucając ślinę i pianę ustami. – Nie! – odpowiedział nieubłagany Maćko. I przyłożywszy mizerykordię do szyi przeciwnika, pchnął dwukrotnie, a tamten zacharczał okropnie; fala krwi buchnęła mu ustami, drgawki śmiertelne wstrząsnęły jego ciałem, po czym wyprężył się i wielka uspokoicielka rycerzy uspokoiła go na zawsze. * Bitwa zmieniła się w rzeź i pościg. Kto nie chciał się poddać, zginął. Wiele bywało w owych czasach na świecie bitew i spotkań, ale nikt z żywych ludzi nie pamiętał tak straszliwego pogromu. Padł pod stopami wielkiego króla nie tylko Zakon krzyżacki, ale i całe Niemcy, które najświetniejszym rycerstwem wspomagały oną "przednią straż" teutońską, wżerającą się coraz głębiej w ciało słowiańskie. Z siedmiuset "białych płaszczów" przodujących, jako wodzowie tej germańskiej powodzi, zostało ledwie piętnastu. Czterdzieści przeszło tysięcy ciał leżało w wiekuistym śnie na onym krwawym boisku. Rozliczne chorągwie, które w południe jeszcze powiewały nad niezmiernym wojskiem krzyżackim, wpadły wszystkie w krwawe i zwycięskie ręce Polaków. Nie ostała, nie ocaliła się ani jedna i oto rzucali je teraz polscy i litewscy rycerze pod nogi Jagiełły, który wznosząc pobożnie oczy ku niebu, powtarzał wzruszonym głosem: "Bóg tak chciał!" Stawiano też przed majestatem pana przedniej szych jeńców. Abdank Skarbek z Gór przywiódł szczecińskiego księcia Kazimierza, Trocnowski, rycerz czeski, księcia na Oleśnicy Konrada, a Przedpełko Kopidłowski, herbu Dryja, mdlejącego z ran Jerzego Gersdorfa, który pod chorągwią świętego Jerzego wszystkim gościom rycerskim przywodził. Dwadzieścia dwa narody uczestniczyły w tej walce Zakonu przeciw Polakom, a teraz pisarze królewscy spisywali jeńców, którzy klękając przed majestatem, błagali o miłosierdzie i o powrót za okupem do domu. Cała armia krzyżacka przestała istnieć. Pogoń polska zdobyła też ogromny obóz krzyżacki, a w nim, prócz niedobitków, nieprzeliczoną ilość wozów wyładowanych pętami na Polaków i winem przygotowanym na wielką ucztę po zwycięstwie. * Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Spadł krótki, obfity deszcz i potłumił kurzawę. Król, Witold i Zyndram z Maszkowic gotowali się właśnie zjechać na pobojowisko, gdy poczęto zwozić przed nich ciała poległych wodzów. Litwini przynieśli skłute sulicami, pokryte kurzem i posoką ciało wielkiego mistrza Ulryka von Jungingen i położyli je przed królem, a ów westchnął żałośnie i spoglądając na ogromne zwłoki leżące na wznak na ziemi, rzekł: – Oto jest ten, który jeszcze dziś rano mniemał się być wyższym nad wszystkie mocarze świata. Za czym łzy poczęły mu spływać jak perły po policzkach i po chwili ozwał się znowu: – Ale że śmiercią walecznych poległ, przeto sławić będziem jego męstwo i godnym chrześcijańskim uczcimy go pogrzebem. Jakoż zaraz wydał rozkaz, by ciało obmyto starannie w jeziorze, by przybrano je w piękne szaty i przysłoniono, nim trumna będzie gotowa, zakonnym płaszczem. Tymczasem przynoszono coraz nowe zwłoki, które rozpoznawali jeńcy. Przyniesiono wielkiego komtura Kunona Lichtensteina, z gardłem okropnie mizerykordią rozciętym, i marszałka Zakonu Fryderyka Wallenroda, i wielkiego szatnego, grafa Alberta Szwarc–berga, i wielkiego skarbnika Tomasza Mercheima, i grafa Wendego, który legł z ręki Powały z Taczewa, i przeszło sześćset ciał znakomitych komturów i braci. Czeladź kładła ich jednego przy drugim, a oni leżeli na kształt zrąbanych pni, ze zwróconymi ku niebu i białymi jak ich płaszcze twarzami, z otwartymi szklanymi oczyma, w których zastygł gniew, duma, wściekłość bojowa i przerażenie. Nad ich głowami pozatykano zdobyte chorągwie – wszystkie!! Wieczorny powiew to zwijał, to rozwijał barwne płótna, one zaś szumiały jakby do snu poległym. Z dala pod zorzą widać było oddziały litewskie ciągnące zdobyte armaty, których po raz pierwszy użyli Krzyżacy w bitwie polnej, ale które nie przyczyniły żadnej szkody zwycięzcom. Na wzgórzu koło króla skupili się najwięksi rycerze i dysząc utrudzonymi piersiami, spoglądali na te chorągwie i na te trupy leżące u ich stóp, jak spoglądają uznojeni żeńcy na zżęte i powiązane snopy. Ciężki był dzień i straszny plon tego żniwa, ale oto nadchodził wielki, Boży, radosny wieczór. Więc niezmierne szczęście rozjaśniło twarze zwycięzców, bo rozumieli wszyscy, że to był wieczór kładący koniec nędzy i trudom nie tylko dnia tego, ale całych stuleci. A król, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z ogromu klęski, jednakże patrzył jakby w zdumieniu przed siebie i w końcu spytał: – Zali cały Zakon tu leży? Na to podkanclerzy Mikołaj, który znał przepowiednie świętej Brygidy, rzekł: – Nadszedł czas, iż wyłamane są ich zęby i odcięta jest ich ręka prawa!!... Po czym podniósł dłoń i począł żegnać nie tylko tych, którzy leżeli najbliżej, ale i całe pole między Grunwaldem a Tannenbergiem. W jaskrawym od blasku zorzy i oczyszczonym przez deszcz powietrzu widać było doskonale olbrzymie, dymiące, krwawe pobojowisko, zjeżone ułamkami włóczni, rohatyn, kos, stosami trupów końskich i ludzkich. Wśród których sterczały do góry martwe ręce, nogi, kopyta – i ciągnęło się owo żałosne pole śmierci z dziesiątkami tysięcy ciał dalej, niż wzrok mógł sięgnąć. Czeladź uwijała się na tym niezmiernym cmentarzu, zbierając broń i zdejmując zbroje z poległych. A w górze, na rumianym niebie, wichrzyły się już i zataczały koła stada wron, kruków i orłów, kracząc i radując się rozgłośnie na widok żeru. I nie tylko przeniewierczy Zakon krzyżacki leżał oto pokotem u stóp króla, ale cała potęga niemiecka zalewająca dotychczas jak fala nieszczęsne krainy słowiańskie rozbiła się w tym dniu odkupienia o piersi polskie. * Więc tobie, wielka, święta przeszłości, i tobie, krwi ofiarna, niech będzie chwała i cześć po wszystkie czasy! Krzyżacy 83